Rise of Exodus
by ryeonixg
Summary: What if Yoshino was really the Mage of Exodus? M just to be safe. MahiroXYoshino


**I had to write one because honestly I am disapointed at the ending. And I feel like there are still some questions that need to be answered. And not that I'm sidistic or anything but in this story Yoshino gets shot in a more fatal spot then his arm.**

**Disclaminer: I don't own any characters in here, unless I add an OC but I doubt it. Nor am I writing this for finacial gain. Just simply for pleasure. **

**And without further ado! Enjoy.**

The seconds ticked away, the viewers sailed farther away. All six of them knew what they were getting into but _this. _

_This _was unexpected.

A gunshot ringed loud throughout the sea and echoed from receiver to receiver; trepidation filled their minds for one of their comrades as they heard one name yelled out loud and clear.

"_Yoshino!"_

Blood ran from his abdomen down to a pool underneath him. The world spinned around him, he felt it slipping away. He watched with hazed eyes as his friend, Mahiro, apprehended the shooter.

" Do that again and I'll push you overboard!" threatened the blond teen. He pointed a gun to the crew's face.

Wincing in pain Yoshino felt a strange sensation crawl up his chest, it tore at him and thats when it started to burn. It wasn't long before his shocked state leaving him to his own thought of ' _I was shot! It hurt! I don't want to feel it any more! It hurts!'_

No one moved but the mage of exodus: Megumu. The world stilled for him as he created the large blade and swung it down onto the tree.

" Mahiro!, what was that noise!" Asked Samon from the receiver

" Damn it! Fuck!"

"As much as I want to hear your colorful words right now we would like to know the meaning of that noise just now, is anyone hurt?" questioned Junichirou

" Yoshino got shot! Magic doesn't work here! Damn it! and we're still too far from the magic availability zone." As the blond informed the others, he kept pressure on the burnette's wound.

Yoshino began to squirm from underneath Mahiro, despite his bullet wound he scratched at his chest. He felt a hot tearing pain from inside his chest; he felt it move around, pouding to be free. The pain forced a groan from the younger teen. Unknowingly to him, the others had gathered around him.

_It burned, his chest burned fiercely._

* * *

He twisted and dodged the swinging arm-branch and cut it using his magic. He was losing, there were too much motion which he couldn't dodge them all. It wasn't long before he was hit out from the sky; drowning, deeper down to the depths of the water only to be swallowed up by the Tree of Genesis.

_Is this the end?_

_Am I going to die? _

_I can't move my body._

For a fleeting moment he felt hopeless then a surge of raw energy. A bright amber illuminated the dark sky, floating not far from the monstrous tree; and above him stood the massive weapon.

A six pronged sword that glowed with fiery fierceness of a god. An extention of the tree of Exodus itself.

**...**

**...**

**...**

" The sword of Zetsuen…" whispered Samon, eyes widened at the large thing.

The sword ripped the Tree of Genesis to shreds, the tree became nothing from the attack of the Mage of Exodus. He ducked and dodged the incoming strikes of the arm-like branches and incapacitated them with his new weapon. And as one final attack, Megumu charged in, stabbing the Tree of Genesis with the sword of Exodus. Relief flooded his system as the tree was finally sealed by the Mage of Exodus.

He flew over to where the group was; that was when he felt the call. Quickly he turned around to see if anything was around him; there was nothing. The surveyed the area around him for a while longer. Cautiously, he flew down to boat where everybody was gathered; he suddenly felt the urge to vomit. All his lunch had come out and is now all over the floor. He never felt this pain before. It tore at him, it _burned _him.

_It burned, his chest burned fiercely._

" Megumu!" Hakaze exclaimed.

The two boys laying on the boat and felt the flames lick their heart and with a collective breath they writhed in agony.

"_Gahh!"_

"_Argh!"_

" What's going on! What's happening!" questioned Yamamoto who was holding on to the Mage of Exodus.

"I-I..No it couldn't b-" stuttered the princess, her eyes wide with realization.

Samon observed the princess, and watching he with her epiphany he also gained realization. He frantically unzipped the diving jacket on the young brunette and the sight made him gasps. From the cut there was markings surrounding it, markings only the Mage of Exodus would have.

'_Tch! shit!'_

He swore under his breath as he sprinted to the Mage of Exodus. Unzipping his jacket, he found a similar situation. The markings wounded all around their body, slowly moving on the deck towards each other.

" Natsumura!" The raven-haired spear-wielder kneeled in front of the red head.

"Quickly take Megumu far away from Yoshino! We must not let the the mind connect with the heart!" ordered Samon.

The man in the trench coat bent down to picked the sorcerous up but turned around; holding out a hand, the forcefield connected with a large missile which slowly dissipated and more cam following. The four magicians tried to absorb as much sacrifices as they could but there were just too many.

A missile landed next to the boat before Natsumura was able to grab ahold of which the shock wave flipped the ship over. Both Magumu and Yoshino fell into the cold water followed by Mahiro. The two pained-victims were ever so slightly drawn together and that's when Mahiro noticed something.

Black vine-like arms came out from Megumu and grabbed hold of his childhood friend. He tried to swim towards the two but a blinding light grew until even the debts of the ocean were illuminated.

Hakaze frantically searched the ocean as soon as they had destroyed the tanks and missile carriers along the shore. Hoping that her crush was not harmed in the onslaught only to realize that there floated two silhouettes not three; one of which was Mahiro and the other was Megumu.

" _Wheres Yoshino?" _she wandered as she brought the two to the surface boat and laid them down and have them cough out water.

Mahiro was the first to recover, having seen what happened below he looked around for his friend. The vines crushed his friend who then started to bleed profusely, he sworn he had heard his friend howl in pain, oxygen was exhaled from his mouth as he struggled in it's clutches. Catching Mahiro's eyes Yoshino painfully reached out for the blond who swam fervently to grab hold, but was too late for he was blinded by the white light.

" Yoshino!" roared Mahiro "Where are you!"

He had not felt as frightened nor as concerned as he had now ever since the death of his sister. He couldn't afford to lose another whom he was close to. Remembering the twisted grotesque position that the vines crushed his friend into sent a chill down his spine. He friend's depret attempts to reach out for help, and his pained face angered Mahiro even more; he couldn't even help his friend in need.

He continued to search despite the other's attempt to calm him. He saw Megumu on the ground knowing that they were near each other and that he had something to do with Yoshino's lack of presence, he neared the unconscious male.

"Wh- where is he! Wake up bastard! Where is Yoshino!" the blond violently shook the brunette.

"Mahiro! What are you doing! We don't have time for this, what happened down there!" questioned the ex-princess.

" Yo-_Yoshino_..._I don't know_.." bawled the blond, he was confused. Nothing made sense anymore. The body he held felt limp as Mahiro shook it. He felt tears form at his eyes pending the inevitable fate that had drowned his friend.

No movement. Panic submerged the others who gathered around the three. They checked the heart of the unconscious boy and sat back in relief as they felt and knew that he was going to be fine. The other, however; seemed more devastated that the other. Hair wet and shivering from the cold air; he sat on his knees, head down in his arms that stood on his legs, back hunched that twitched uncontrollably.

" What happened? where's Yoshino?" asked the others who was greeted with a shaking head from Hakaze, " I don't know, I brought them out from the ocean like this, what ever that light was, it took Yoshino."

They silently stood surrounding the two boys waiting for their story, until Samon connected pieces together.

"Hime-sama, maybe-"

"No! He can't possibly,...no!" interrupted the princess meeting Samon's eyes.

Yamamoto stared at the two in confusion and frustration, " Will you two stop having a conversation and tell us what happened!"

They two heads stared at each other again before giving the wanted information, earning a twitch of an eyebrow from the volunteer agen. They both sighed at the same time then Samon started.

" Well, you see, The Tree of Genesis and the Tree of Exodus are like yin and yang, light and dark, good and evil; The Tree of Genesis: holder of the world's logic and it's right to destroy all of humanity's civilization, Tree of Exodus: Nullfier of The Tree of Genesis. They are two in one and one in all. There must be balance between the two, but with this much activity from the Tree of Genesis the Tree of Exodus is now acting on it's own. Going against all logic, it will go berserk." the red head informed the others.

Mahiro was appalled by news, "What?"

" Unlike the Tree of Genesis, we are unfamiliar as to what would happen when the Tree of Exodus materialize in an unstable environment. Aika was the previous Mage but she was chosen from the start." explained Hakaze.

Mahiro felt layers of emotion build up inside of him, emotions of Yoshino.

"What did you just say? You wanted to revive something like that! Wh-"

A pillar of amber shot out from behind the group. Wind currents blasted every which way, pushing away the current boat in the vicinity. And as soon as the pillar vanished a figure hovered above all, the clouds, the sea, above them.

His back was turned, but around him was a sinister red glow. His head was turned to his side, looking over his shoulder.

'_Red eyes' _whispered Mahiro.

Yoshino then was surrounded by a large black flame, engulfing him. The wind grew harsh and blew immediately blew away dark flame. The wind blew at them again and forced theirs eyes close only to open up and see nothing but gray clouds.

The mage appeared right in front of the blond, surprising everybody and causing them to defensively lower themselves.

" Mahiro! Move!"

But he stood still looking at his once childhood friend.

"_Why did you do that! You could have been killed!" shouted Yoshino_

_They had just gotten the secret talisman from Junichiro and due to their conversation Mahiro didn't react fast enough and they took Yoshino. After a constant worrying and frantic running Mahiro finally found a suspicious group of armored cars._

_Having taken his friend back as they jumped off into the woods sitting and arguing like they are now. _

"_I'll save you" determination was in his eyes, the couple days that he spent with Yoshino had awaken a numbing sensation in him it was almost 'possessive' he thought. _

_The brunette just simply stoically brushed his determin off and ran to the talisman. _

Yosh...no….the mage walked closer to Mahiro and his breath hitched.

* * *

**How do you guys like it? review plz!**


End file.
